The Ultimate Fanfiction
by Gamerfan64
Summary: A collection of random adventures thought the universe (Will accept Oc's)
1. Trailer

**Hello everyone. I have come up with most awesome idea of a story. But before I show you the real thing, here's the trailer for it. Hope you enjoy.  
**

"Here's a touching story" said the Sniper.

***********X***********

...as they were blasted from a rocket.

"AAAAHHHH!" said the Spy, Solider and Engineer.

***********X***********

"Go to sleep" said Jeff.

"Nope" said the Engineer.

"..."

***********X***********

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" said the Engineer as he was running.

"Need a Dispenser Here!" said the scout's following him.

***********X***********

"Oh dear" said the Spy.

***********X***********

"See" said Seeman, as he pointed to Heavy that was right behind Jeff.

"You...yes you...you are so dead" screamed the Heavy.

***********X***********

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Sonic, Kirby and Sokka, running from the Pootisbird.

"POOTIS" said the bird.

***********X***********

"MAYDE...MAYDE...WE'RE GOING DOWN!" screamed Sniper.

"Release the Spyhook" said Tails as he brings out a Spy in the shape of a hook.

"This is awkward" said the Spy.

***********X***********

"Well that was a bit unfortunate" said Jeff.

"Indeed" said the Spy.

***********X***********

...as he's looking at the Zelda Timeline.

"That just ain't right" said the Engineer.

***********X***********

"Why don't we just give up, pardner" said the Spy.

"...SPY!" yelled the Engineer and all the sentries pointed at him.

"Oh please" said the Spy, before being blasted into the sky "AAAAHHHH!"

***********X***********

"You got any popcorn" said Toph.

"But of course" said the Spy.

***********X***********

The siren went off.

"OH MY GOSH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" said Scout.

"Ugh" said Ben.

***********X***********

"RUN SONIC" said Jeff "RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

***********X***********

"Well..." said Solider as he sees the incoming explosion.

"...we're dead" said Heavy.

***********X***********

"Seriously?" said Tails as he carries all of them.

"He he" said Jeff.

"Poyo poyo" said Kirby.

"Oh I SEE something" said Seeman.

Katara made a facepalm.

***********X***********

"You know what I am?" said Scout "I'm a force of nature"

"Oh are you?" said Heavy.

"Nope" said the Engineer.

***********X***********

"Gotta move that gear up" said the Engineer.

"Hehehehe" said the Spy.

"So...we're just going to sap his equipment?" said Zuko.

"But of course" said the Spy. "Isn't it fun?"

"I'm out of here" said Zuko.

"Wait" said the Spy.

***********X***********

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" said Toph.

"Alright" said the Sniper.

"Poyo" said Kirby.

"Cool" said Tails.

***********X***********

"HOLY DOOLEY" said the Sniper.

***********X***********

Jeff made an evil smile.

"Jeff?" said Sonic.

***********X***********

"The Engineer army is at your service" said the leader who was actually the Engineer.

"Whoa" said Heavy as sees all of the Engineers saying stuff.

"WE NEED A DISPENSER..."

"...NEED A DISPENSER..."

"WE NEED..."

"...DISPENSER RIGHT HERE"

"...A DISPENSER RIGHT HERE"

"WE NEED A DISPENSER RIGHT HERE"

"...A DISPENSER..."

So, they deployed dispensers all around.

"Uhh" said the Engineer.

All the Engineers laughed, until everyone looked at one of them.

"Teleporter coming right up" said the Engineer (#25)

"NOPE"

"NAH"

"NO"

"NOPE"

"NOPE"

"NO"

"NAH"

"Dang it!" said the Engineer (#25)

***********X***********

"HELP ME" said the Sniper.

"Mmmmmph" said the Pyro.

"AAAAHHHH!" said the Engineer.

***********X***********

"It's finally come down to this" said Jeff.

"Hehehe" said the Spy.

Gamerfan64 presents

*The Ultimate Fanfiction*

*Back with the Sniper*

The sniper laughed and laughed until he lagged and...wait what?!

ERROR 101

*In the real world*

Kooper watched the error on screen.

"Well...that's 50$ I will never get back" said Kooper.

"I'll go call the Engineer" said Sake.

**Well there you go. A preview of my new series. Oc's will be accepted into the story. I'm sorry I haven't been here lately. Had some work to do. I promise I will get back with my other story, so remember to R&R and I'll see you later.**


	2. Intro

**Here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for. The release of my new story. And to start off, here's the intro.**

*90*

"Here it comes" Sonic said.

*89*

"Gotta move that gear up" said the Engineer.

*88*

"Bloody spies" said the Sniper.

*87*

"Gentlemen" said the Spy.

*86*

"How much longer?!" Ben said.

*85*

"Alright. Let's do this" Jeff said.

*84*

The spy snorted.

*83*

"Uhhh" Tails said.

*82*

"SEE" Seeman said.

*81*

"Poyo" Kirby said.

*80*

"POOTIS" Heavy said.

*79*

"Need a Dispenser here" Scout said.

*78*

"Nope" said the Engineer.

*77*

"Whoops" said the Medic.

*76*

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" said the Demoman.

*75*

Toph is sleeping.

*74*

"Soooo...what do we do?" Kooper said.

*73*

Matt and Yosh shrugged.

*72*

"Well this is taking forever" said Sake.

*71*

Sokka looks at how much money he has.

*70*

The Medic gasp as he looks at the money.

*69*

Heavy laughs.

*68*

"FREE MONEY" said the Medic.

*67*

"Uh oh" the Soldier said "It's the MeeM copter"

*66*

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM" said the Medic, chasing Sokka.

*65*

"Mine" Rubberfruit said.

*64*

"What the..." Kooper said, as he see's a Sniper Copter fly by.

*63*

"Sniper Copter" the copter said as he laughs.

*62*

"Why don't we just give up partner" said the Spy.

*61*

Sonic has left the game.

*60*

"Who's ready to get BONKED" Scout said.

*59*

"I got your sandwich" Knuckles said.

*58*

"NO" Heavy said.

*57*

Heavy punched Knuckles into the Moon.

*56*

"Sandwich" Heavy said. He then eats the Sandwich.

*55*

"MMMMMMPH" said the Pyro.

*54*

Super Sonic has joined the game.

*53*

"So, what do we do" Aang said.

*52*

"Don't know" said Katara.

*51*

"Well...they're fighting" said Matt "We could watch that"

*50*

"GET A LOAD OF THIS" Eggman said, fighting Super Sonic.

*49*

"DR. ROBOTNIK" said Classic Tails.

*48*

"Nobody calls me that anymore" Dr. Robotnik said.

*47*

"I do" said the Spy, making a silly face.

*46*

"What?" said the Engineer.

*45*

"Halfway there" said Jeff.

*44*

"Isn't it dangerous to carry a knife around" Classic Sonic said.

*43*

"No" said Jeff "I'm used to it"

*42*

A cricket sound is made...and now it stopped working.

*41*

Cricket has stopped working. We're sorry for the inconvenience. Please try again later.

*40*

Toph keeps owning the Spy.

*39*

"DON'T MESS WITH ME" said Toph.

*38*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the Spy.

*37*

"FIRE FIRE FIRE" said the Soldier.

*36*

"I'm here for revenge" said Zuko.

*35*

"You cannot burn me" said the Soldier "I'm already on fire"

*34*

"Looks like he just got..." said Classic Sonic, putting on sunglasses "...Burned"

*33*

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*32*

"Well we're getting close" Matt said.

*31*

"Alright, I'm pumped up" Styles said (OC)

*30*

"I'm up for the challenge" Nick said (OC)

*29*

Rubberfruit comes up to Nick and takes his gun.

*28*

"Mine" Rubberfruit said.

*27*

"DOCTOR" said Heavy.

*26*

"THE HEAVY IS A SPY" said the Sniper.

*25*

"THE SNIPER IS A SPY" said the Soldier.

*24*

"MPH" said the Pyro.

*23*

"THAT PYRO'S A SPY" said the Engineer.

*22*

"THE ENGINEER'S A SPY" Demoman said.

*21*

"DEMOMAN IS SPY" Heavy said.

*20*

"THAT SPY IS A SPY" Scout said.

*19*

"EVERYONE IS A SPY" said Kooper.

*18*

"TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE" Eggman said.

*17*

"WHY ARE WE YELLING" said Aang.

*16*

"I HAVE NO IDEA" said the Medic.

*15*

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" said the Spy, sapping a Dispenser.

*14*

"APPLES" said the Sniper.

*13*

"CAN WE JUST STOP YELLING!" Sake said.

*12*

"NO" said everyone.

*11*

"GO GO GO" Heavy said.

*10*

"10 SECONDS LEFT" said Jeff, playing music. (Rayman Origins-Tricky Treasure)

*9*

"HERE" said Toph.

*8*

"WE" said Demoman.

*7*

"NOOOOOOOOOO" said the Spy.

*6*

Everyone looked at the Spy.

*5*

The Spy snorted and exploded.

*4*

"HERE IT COMES" said Super Sonic.

*3*

"A NEW ADVENTURE" said Tails.

*2*

"POYO" said Kirby,

*1*

"THE ULTIMATE FANFICTION"

*0*

The whole place exploded and everyone posed in the air.

**There goes the intro. The first episode will go on next. R&R and I'll see you later.**


End file.
